The Big Sleep (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Big Sleep", Season 1, episode 29, 29th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Andy Yerkes Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Eric Darnell Simon J. Smith Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Tom McGrath Mireille Soria Eric Darnell Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Richie Wirth Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Stage Managers Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designers Cabot McMullen Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Jay Kulick Jim Scurti Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Jim Washburn Supervising Music Producers Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designers Robert J. Lory Alex Gutierrez Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producers Ilene Merenstein Randy NordstromRandy Nordstrom Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Mike Scricca Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Andrea Curtis Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisors Lindsey Aikens Phil Alcabes Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Ken Sirulnick Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce HsiehJoyce Hsieh Production Staff Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo John Hopkins Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Chad Cruikshank Honey TrabitzHoney Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Kevin Romaine Bob Lewis Eric Levy Frank Biondo Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistant to Art Director Jennifer Weil Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo John Hopkins Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Michael Grimes Bobby Vazac Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke John Hopkins Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Jim Washburn Phil Alcabes Shawn Harkins Jerry Cancel Bobby Vazac Michael Grimes Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Shawn Harkins Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Under Your Blanket" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Brush Brush Bree" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye & Mitchell Kriegman "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "Hush Little Baby" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits Category:Volume 8 Credits